


【铁虫】皇后区夏天的往事

by katezzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Summary: LOFTER @发条西瓜汁微博 @不加辣啊啊啊QQ 交流群 ：940546957
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【铁虫】皇后区夏天的往事

n c 1 7 无能力au同龄预警性转预警虫跨性别者预警超现实主义，意识流预警

纽约皇后区，充斥着各种流行音乐鼓点和喷漆墙绘的鲜艳色彩，夏天让人汗流浃背，冬天又供暖不足，它不是个很棒的地方，作为故乡不够宁静，风景不够优美，没有理想的山，田野，沼泽和河流。却依然让我在多年后故地重游时，站在街上泪流满面。

离开这里十七年后，我发现自己竟然已经对这个我出生成长的地方感到模糊陌生了，而且我突然发现纽约并不像我记忆里那样热。不过我很快就找回了原来那种感觉，熟悉地穿梭在街道和楼房间。它们都好像被魔咒停滞了，装在一个雪景球里，一切都没改变。

Yuri问我是不是觉得很热，我说不算很热，然后我们一起随便漫谈，聊到原来全球变暖在上个世纪九十年代的时候就是个大问题了。

街头劣质的咖啡粉末味和三明治的香气，这些刹那间重新翻涌回我的感官和记忆里的气味啊，我突然想起，它们是我那些下午的底色。我想和他提起那件事，但是好几次都没有找到最好的开口机会。我只能把它放在心里品味。再一次追忆起它，这并不难。

说是那些，其实只有两个下午。

我的二十一岁。

那个下午被拉成好像一生那么长。

我尽量试着把这个回忆说得简单一些，就像它的本色那样，淳朴，简单，而充满重量。

我们在街边买了两罐冰的可口可乐，嗤的一声打开易拉环，气泡翻涌，我喝了一口，冰凉后灼烧的感觉冲下胃部。

我认识Samantha的那天下午刚刚下过很大的雨，空气里全是湿气和沉闷。我在一个酒店的等候室等着一个采访。我是实习记者，负责娱乐板块，朋友和我的婶婶都认为我肯定有更远大的志向，但其实我开了个玩笑，我的确只是喜欢采访光彩照人的女明星。

我喜欢漂亮的女孩，像所有皇后区从十五岁长到二十一岁的普通青年那样，被漂亮女孩吸引。

我爱他们。但并不下流。我不会对街上的漂亮女郎吹口哨。我只是爱他们。

我和女孩们在一起过，我被他们那种美丽吸引，我和他们接吻，是为了夺取那种美，而不是欣赏，喜爱，赞叹。我嫉妒他们那种美，至于我自己，我厌恶极了。事情往往是这样，他们爱我，这让我沉醉，高兴得忘形。然而下一秒他们抚摸我，作为回报，这却让我厌恶了。她们爱我，和我亲热，却不是我想要的那种爱和亲昵。我渴望的是被接纳，渴望怀抱，

我渴望，热爱那些柔软的身体，光滑的皮肤，纤细的骨骼，而不是狂热的接吻和互相取悦。

十五岁的时候我第一次发现这一点，那个女孩叫Alex。我一直知道校园里的男生是怎么对待女孩的，我和朋友讨论漂亮的姑娘，点评他们的大腿和长相，我们讨论着怎么能约到高年级的女孩。在报社也是同样的路子。但我内心知道我是不一样的，我爱着他们，就像一只候鸟飞回候鸟群的沼泽故乡。全世界只有我一个人知道我自己是不一样的。

Alex，哦，天啊，我至今还清清楚楚地记得她的内衣花边，白色的，柔软触感。我们在她家的车库里拥抱，她的手抓着我的手，把我的手掌带向她的大腿，我在她的肌肤上晕头转向，我为她的香气着迷，她让我脱下她的衣服，她的外套，白色T恤衫，然后是粗糙的短裤，直到她身上只剩胸罩和内裤。我的手指顺着肩带、内裤边缘、花边、仔细地膜拜。我为她大方的应允而感激涕零。可是她却开始顺着我的肚子向下摸，那种快感——我必须承认那在生理上的愉悦，而这正是我痛苦的根源——让我一下子从美梦里惊醒了。

“别，Alex，求求你，别这样。”

“你真害羞。”她和我调笑，然后像鹈鹕滑向水面那样低下去。我难以辩白自己，苍白的推脱，生理的愉悦同时带来心理的痛苦，她的唇舌犹如酷刑。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”她舔着自己的嘴唇，问我。她的嘴唇看起来湿透了，亮晶晶的。

我说不出话来，只能闭上眼睛，呼吸，像小时候夏天的冰可乐一口气喝得太多，我感到胃部抽痛翻搅，器官全部被拽出来搓洗，因为吐不出东西所以只有永无止尽的干呕，嘴里全是酸苦的味道。

她贴在我耳边说她喜欢我，我只觉得我们俩犯了一个大错。

那天晚上我自己呆在房间里，我从未感受过如此的孤单。我跪在床头，趴在窗户边往外面看。因为挤在两栋公寓楼之间，街道很窄，半夜两点钟没有任何动静，那里只有街灯游荡。我在二层，看不到远方和远处的天空。不过不用看，我知道这里全都是低矮的老公寓楼，没有别的东西。

我保持一个姿势坐在床头，长时间的安静，逐渐我开始怀疑自己根本已经失去了听觉。长时间的沉默，坐在那里，盯着夜里变成淡蓝色的白墙壁，逐渐我开始感知不到自己的存在，像小船漂浮在海上那样，我漂浮在那个夜里。

后来三点多的时候May起来上厕所，她路过我的房间，进来问我为什么不睡觉，她抱着我的脑袋，让我靠在她的肩膀上，手在我后背上抚摸。“如果有什么烦恼，一定要来找我好吗，Peter，你知道，我爱你。”“谢谢你，May。”我在她怀里嘀咕，没有别的话了。

她是世界上最爱我的人。我没有父母，只有她这个婶婶，May。她是个好女人，独立，坚强，爱我。她爱我，她这么爱我，她把我抚养长大，做一个勇敢正直聪明的青年，这是她的愿望，她希望我做一个她想我成为的自己。

他们形形色色的爱重压着我。我想哭诉说，“求你了，别这样”，但我甚至不知道该去和谁说这句话。因为一切都是这么合理，我十几岁，成绩不错，打橄榄球，力气挺大，会修东西，有一个婶婶爱我，交往女孩。这个巨大的玻璃罩，合理得我拼命奔逃捶打也找不到这个世界的一丝龟裂。

我曾经有过叛逆的想法，我想，或者它完完整整彻头彻尾就是这样，我的确找不到错误，因为它完完整整彻头彻尾都弄错了。

我渴望回到沼泽。

我羡慕路口夜灯下的流浪汉。

其实这样不错，因为我并不知道自己想我成为的自己是什么样子，所以我一直按照may希望的方式过得挺不错，我继续打橄榄球赛，力气挺大，继续修理家里的电器甚至有了一个自己的工具箱。我把那件Alex的T恤压在衣柜底下。

直到我遇到Samantha，我遇到我生命中难忘的一个下午。充满了不真实的元素，那简直像一个梦。

等候的房间空调坏了，我起初坐在那里觉得还好，不到三分钟就开始发闷，千万不要出汗啊，放过我的新衬衫，我默默祈祷。纽约一年比一年更热，该死的气温，该死的全球变暖，我心里嘟囔。很多别家媒体的记者挤在一间小房间里，只有几张沙发可以坐下，我用手护住胸前的相机，也顺便把自己护住。老实说我讨厌和这些汗淋淋的同行们离得太近。

那天晚上我本来有个约会，和一个老同学，如果约会分两种，那是让人一点也不期待的那种。当时觉得那真是糟透了一天。现在想想，还是不能下定论太早。

我等了一段时间，等到了她。

我走进去，她从一堆镜头后面走出来，她向我微笑，她向我走过来，她笑的样子越来越放大和清晰。

“嘿，Parker……”

“您叫我Peter就好。”

我们握手，然后坐下来做了一些采访，像以前的每一次采访一样，问一些没什么意义的问题，为她拍照。那个时候我只是觉得她很美，但没有其他的想法。

“Peter，”她笑了一下，不是所有人都可以笑得这么好看，“帮我个忙，你最喜欢哪张？”她用食指压着一沓照片的白色边缘，我顺着她的手指——她的手指，她的手指让我的心一颤——看过去，思考了一会，大概是几秒钟，然后指了最近的那个。

她站在山腰，穿着银色的闪亮的长礼裙，被绿色的灌木和草围绕，扬起香槟酒杯。香槟闪光，她的礼裙闪光，她身边是好莱坞那串地标性的大字。那张照片就好像是《了不起的盖茨比》里那种美国梦的真人化身。

“我也挺喜欢这个——抱歉你得等我一下。”

她起身离开，我很难不去关注她走路的姿势，去想象那些线条漂亮的肌肉是怎么牵动用力的，她裸露在外面的光洁的小腿，那里那个缓缓的弧度让我没由来地头晕目眩。

我有点被她迷住了，这位耀眼的模特、大明星，披着披巾的太阳女神，我被她走路时从背后看去的小腿迷住了。

我站在走廊里，目光追随她直到身体倾斜得失去平衡。

旁边另一个报社的记者笑着揶揄我，他用圆滚滚的手指递给我一支烟。“抱歉，我不吸烟。”我不喜欢和他聊天，但可以谈得很来。本来就是打发时间。

“年轻漂亮的女模特，哈？收敛一点，你看她看得眼睛都直了。”

“不……”

“得了吧，谁不想征服这种美人。你不想和她约会？”我一下子噎住了，再一次不知道该如何为自己辩白。我的确被她迷住了，但那种感觉，那绝对不是下流的……我说不好。所以我没说话。

可乐的气泡在我嘴巴里翻腾，我能清楚地感觉到它被我一点点咽下去。

Yuri劝我不要喝太多碳酸饮料，因为我们早就不是肠胃强壮的年轻人了。

我和Yuri，我们相识于九十年代末的徒步旅行，一条烤鱼，山谷间的大笑。后来我们一直在一起，我爱他。

当然，当时我们还是强壮的年轻人。我们聊天，紧靠在一起坐在溪水旁边一块干燥的石头上，他是俄罗斯人，当时他英语说得一般，我说我出生在纽约皇后区，直到二十一岁都没有离开过那里，然后分享同一条烤鱼，他说他的成长里很少有炎热的夏天，我说我的青春里全都是。我已经去了很多地方，他刚刚开始计划好的旅程。然后我们坠入爱河。

我从我的帐篷里钻出来，钻进他的帐篷。

他说我身上有令他着迷一辈子的气质。

她看起来漫不经心，漂浮在云端而不是在地上。

我们站在走廊的窗户旁边，黄色墙纸的样子在我的头脑里挥之不去。走廊里人都不见了，嘈杂的声音成为无所谓的背景。

她问我介不介意她抽烟。我摇头。

她点起一支粗粗的烟，不是女士常见的那种细烟，她的手从打开的窗户里伸出去，手臂抬起来，一个红红的光点把天空灼烧出一个小洞，长时间注视那个光点让我有点眩晕。

“事实上我最近正在打算戒掉，”我看着窗户外面和窗户一样高的树说，“因为吸烟是一种瘾。”

“为什么要戒掉呢？”

她看着我的眼睛轻轻地说，眼睛眨着，每一句话都越来越像女巫的魔咒一样让我眩晕。

“因为，对……我的生活不好？”我尝试着说了一个答案，就像在玩电视竞猜节目，对于她抛出的问题我总是量来量去。

我想她手指间烟头的红色光点成为了我们之间的一个记忆符号。接下来的一切发生得更像梦而不是现实。

她在那个光晕晃动的世界里吻了我。她的手指放在我肩上，头发落下来发梢扫过我的脸。

她吻了我。她抚摸我的后脑，她的手指在我发间游曳。我庆幸昨天用了比较贵的那一瓶洗发水，还残留着一点香气。那个气味会沾上她的手指吗？兴奋的情绪在我头脑里跳跃激荡，把我变成一个美梦。

“你喜欢摄影吗，来给我拍一点照片？”

她的嘴唇甘洌，吐出来的烟雾是苦辣的。

我已经戒烟很久了，这个味道唤醒了我的回忆，而她唤醒了我。

我兴奋过头了，喋喋不休地说了很多话，一些简短的单词从我的嘴唇里不加思考直接涌动出来。

“抱歉，我做梦了，我开始胡言乱语。”

我不停地笑。“Yuri，你有没有吃过皇后区的三明治？我祈祷那家店一定得还在那里。不然我可太伤心了。”

我在厨房做了一个简单的三明治，一边咀嚼一边回想几天前那个下午发生的事情。

我把采访稿交上去了，完成得不错，我挪出了一个空白的周六下午。一切不可思议，但我敢确定那是一个吻，而不是别的什么东西，不是无意，不是戏谑。这一天也不是愚人节。

我去找了那条裙子，我明明已经很久不去想这个了。可是我在吻她时，脑子里突然产生了这个想法，强烈，难以抗拒。这是我大学时得到的，这是条好看的裙子，我第一次直白地触碰它们，柔软的布料，图案，领口和裙边，在阳光下流淌着的色彩的河流。那一瞬间巨大的惊喜把我淹没，好像老友重逢。所有美好的想法和期望涌进我脑子里，那一瞬间。

我把它贴在身上，她在镜子前面转了两圈，可是镜子里那堆打卷的平庸棕色短发突然让我感到荒诞。

天啊我在干什么呢？

我换上了牛仔裤和格子衬衣。然后把裙子用力压回衣柜里。

我不确定她是否喜欢我，当然不是我喜欢她的那种喜欢，这个世界上从有原始生命诞生起没有任何一个人能够比得上像我这么爱她，而是，或许她会觉得我还不错。

哦，我多希望她喜欢我，但同时又不希望。我希望她喜欢我，是内心深处的我，前几天那个下午的吻里的我。我坐在厨房里

我打开收音机，二手物品交换和交通路况转播的电台都这么让人不满意。一切都不够好，广播电台，廉价雀巢咖啡粉味道的厨房，那张桌子，以及我。我开始后悔为什么同意她来我家。我拨弄天线，终于找到了一个午间电台里放着Sade的爵士歌。

门铃响了，她抱着一捧花站在我家门口，楼道的灯坏掉很久了，昏暗光线里她的容颜变成一种印象派的风格。

“我想总得给你带点什么，一些花，Lily（百合花）……”

我正好有一个空花瓶，半个小时前我还在为它为什么枯燥的摆在桌子上而焦躁。现在它有花了。“这可真好。”我说。

她把花插进瓶子里，抬头对我说：“这里真棒，这片公寓区……我喜欢这里。”

“我喜欢这里。”

Yuri笑着说。

“哦，它的确保存得很好，它就像你的房东老太太，你以为她已经很老了，老到极限了，结果几十年后你在镇上偶遇她，发现天啊她还能更老，但依然健康得可以挥舞拐杖。”

“这是Sade吗，我很喜欢这首。哦，我喜欢现在这句歌词。”接着她说了一句法语，我听不懂，但在她的发音里晕晕乎乎的。

“你是不是有一些欧洲血统？”

话出口以后我才意识到自己太冒昧了。好在她不在意，“没有，但我曾经在法国上过一段时间学，为什么这么问我呢？”

“因为……”哪有这么迷人的美国人，美国都是苍白又浮肿的，甚至，甚至，哪有这么迷人的地球人？她应该是仙宫里的玫瑰花女神。

她问我有没有上过天井，我说没有。“那里的光线肯定很好。”

我们就这样莽撞地顺着天井爬上公寓楼的楼顶。

我觉得大概是因为她灌了我一点酒，她先问我有没有二十一岁，然后倒了满满一大杯推给我。她从哪变出来的白葡萄酒？我可能酒量很差，因为早在她进门说第一句话的时候就迷糊起来了。

“这里风景真好，你想不想在这里照？”她说。

“啊？这只是个又老又破的公寓楼，旁边也都是又老又破的公寓楼，高的公寓楼，矮的公寓，就这点不一样。旁边的确也有房东太太的花盆，不过我觉得这些杂七杂八的花没什么好看的。”

我不明白到底哪里风景好。但是看到她的笑容，以后我立刻说，如果她喜欢，我这就去拿相机。

“好。”她还是那样笑着，这次她点了点头。

我飞跑着去又飞跑着回来，好像她只是一个梦，或者一辆马上发车的火车。

但是她不是，她既不是梦也不是火车。

我站在天井口，她的黑色T恤丢在花堆上，她穿着来时的牛仔裤，和那些照片、海报里出现过的比基尼。她躺在Potts太太的那张躺椅上，眯着眼睛向我招手，那个四条腿都对不齐的老家伙丝毫也没有消损她，没有弄坏她。

我的大脑出走了，它丢下我飞上了天堂，各位，小说里面说的大脑当机是真实存在的，因为那种感觉要么是我站在原地愣了足足有十秒钟，或者二十一个世纪，要么就只能是被外星飞船绑架了灵魂——什么也不知道，时间，空间，自我，什么也没有了。

只有她的影像浮动在我的视界里，在流淌了五彩斑斓的阳光的底面上。

一千一万股跳动奔窜爆炸的热流在我身体里向每一个器官冲涌去。

我反应过来以后赶紧跑过去挡在她旁边，我不知道我为什么这么做，总之我不想和阳光，空气，天井的风景，一切分享她。

“我们不是要拍照吗？你总不会想浪费这么好的阳光。”

“你是英国人吗？这样的阳光在纽约州每一周里都有六天！”

“你要不要拍下来？你的表情一直在告诉我你很想。”

“哦……”我发出了一些毫无意义的音节。

“确定不吗？”

我不知道事情怎么会变成了这样。不应该这样，这是一个巨大的错误。

我甚至能闻到公寓楼里烹饪的味道。

Samantha，她捧着我的脸，说，Samantha，Samantha。

她吻我，做得那么自然。

“你喜欢这个，对吧？”

她健康明亮的身体，熠熠生辉的太阳。

“你真是，”她吻我，做得这么自然，“漂亮的百合，你是纯洁的百合，我要叫你Lily。”

她叫我Lily，而不是另外的什么，我一下子忘了。

“You are so pretty……Lily……”

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道，你被困在这个地方，你的痛苦，我知道”

这句话让我鼻子酸痛，眼泪涌出，May会说“和我说说好吗，Peter，你知道我爱你”，但她说，“我知道你”。

她叫我等一等，然后把一朵花苞摘下来。

我突然想起Potts太太又老又皱的脸，想象从垂垂的老花镜上面扫视我们，说“现在的小妞……”，我咯咯地笑起来。

“怎么了？”她凑上来问我，那张让人流泪的脸孔无限倍放大，咖啡粉，烹饪土豆，玫瑰碾碎的汁液，所有气味都朝我扑来。我又迷迷糊糊地笑起来，笑个不停。

她斜笼在我的上方，把我的头发挂在耳后，仿佛在说你笑吧，笑吧。其实挂不上去，因为它们太短了，总会滑落回来，但她一遍一遍缓缓重复这样做着，她的指甲沾上了冽涩的草汁，直到就这样把那股冽涩的气味和花苞种进我的身体里。

她脱下我的衣服，然后把她的衣服披在我身上。

我们跑回下面，在那个小厨房里，Sade的歌声继续唱着——到底是什么电台这么热衷放她——被弱化成了空气中的一粒分子。

她的手抚摸我的肚子。我惊醒，恐惧起来，我害怕又一次经历Alex给我的折磨：“别管它，求求你。”我抓住她的手，简直是在哀求她。我下意识地后腿了一下，双肩瑟缩。

“你不需要这些，不是吗，没有人能改变你，无论如何你都是这样的。”

“我……”我对自己感到巨大的自卑，但是她夸我真漂亮，“好孩子，漂亮的Lily，小羊羔Lily……”她的声音含含糊糊的，好像是从我体内渗透出来的。

“show me，Lily，amaze me.”

“你美极了，Lily，你漂亮极了，好姑娘。”她抚摸我的身体，弯下腰亲吻我的身体。

我推开她。她又追上来，步步紧逼，“看着，你得看清楚你自己。”她说。

我觉得自己在退化，消融，倒流，变成一个没有错误的胚胎，“我们只是来修正这个错误，Lily，没什么大不了的。”

她把她身体里的光渡进我身体里，长成了一个全新的生命。

我为此欢喜若狂。

难以置信一分钟内竟然可以发生这么多事情。

“别怕，我知道，我懂你，别怕。”

她的手从上到下摸着我的背让我舒展开。

她在我的身体里热烈绽放。

我们是两股等待了太久的河流终于汇成一股。

我们是港口行船，在月光还是夜雾的白色迷蒙里离港，走入漆黑的天空漆黑的海。

我们想象我们走过街上，他们不断地朝我们吹轻佻的口哨。

她引领我走向另一个陌生的王国，“过来，跟着我”她说着，把我领进那个宫殿，“好孩子”然后关上那个大门，宫殿里全是香气，她身上的香气，和光。她的手蒙住我的眼睛，让我好好看看那些光。

牛羊吸食冰凉的草露。

我的灵魂在她身上。

她远离了一切矫饰，她不是任何一个现代工业文明的产物，她身上没有优雅，她那些魅力并不是来自于大西洋海岸边的虚伪狡诈和欧洲人的故弄玄虚，她不属于这个时间，不属于这个空间，她是远古的游牧民族的一支，裹挟着北风打马飞驰而下。她的动作粗鲁，语言直白，她让我抬头，看着她，看着我自己。

她征服一切，流放一切，她征服我，流放我。

我为新生的自己沉醉，也为samantha沉醉。

“在想什么，Lily”

“想……我自己，想一个幻想……”

“我希望……”

“我十五岁遇见的是你。”我潸然泪下。 Alex，我现在依然清清楚楚地记得她，以及她那件带着漂亮花边的内衣。

我不知道，她是玫瑰花公主。

一切前因后果事情都不重要，只剩在一些感觉长存。一些感觉在空气里像阳光下纤尘那样浮动，梦幻的，不切实际的，

我以为一切只有一分钟，结果发现厨房里那壶水早已经烧干了。

之后我们一起躺在那个躺椅上，手握在一起，太阳已经斜下去了，晚霞绚烂如爆炸，我们像躺在一张巨大的晚霞里。我们说了什么？又做了什么？我记不清了，我不知道，太久太久，像二十一个世纪以前了。

我们互相分享着喝了一罐可乐，手握在一起，我幻想我们是走在街上，他们频繁地回头看我们，吹口哨，这个短发的瘦小的女孩是谁，她凭什么握着这个漂亮女郎的手？

她在一九九二年夏天的皇后区公寓顶上带给我的一切，打开我的一切，我会永远怀念。

后来我们再也没有遇见过，这么大的纽约，这么大的美国，偶遇超级大明星这种事情几十年大概只有这么一回运气。

后来我认识了一个不错的小伙子，热情，善良，有点呆但绝对是个好人，他很爱我，现在他是我的丈夫，Yuri。

那张照片被我洗出来，她穿着头发像海水中的海草一样漂荡，曾经一直被压在车库那些书中的某一本的某一页里。

但是不知道第四年时毁于一场车库排水系统故障。但她留给我的绝不只是那两个美妙的午后——总共四个小时五十二分钟——和曾经那张照片。随着时间，我大脑中关于她的影像已经模糊了。

随着势不可挡的遗忘，我开始怀疑Samantha到底有没有存在过？这一切是否只是我的幻象？如果我没经历过这一切，我所追忆的想象和欢畅。我渐渐分辨不出来了，不过这些都并不重要，重要的是眼前，或者说没有什么太重要。

街上有个老音像店放起了Sade，二十八年，多么远啊。我明明记不清，那些歌词，那些旋律，当时明明只是作为一个虚弱的背景，却这么强烈地召回了我脑子里那个部分，我强烈的情绪。

那首歌把我带回那个时间那个空间里，她好像什么也没有变，站在原地等我回来。

如果我下一秒遇见她，她会发现，我也什么也没有变。

“来跳舞吧。”站在那个老房子底下，狭窄无人的街道上，我说。

我又度过了三十年，很多东西并不是我希望激情就可以永生难忘的。这是最悲哀的一点，我很难把记忆完全留住。

北风吹走了那些枯叶，吹向那寒冷的夜幕里，秋叶再一次落下时啊，我的爱人，让我们再一次相拥，起舞。

“你看，我还唱着这支歌，我还没忘记这支你唱的歌，是这支歌让我们走到了一起。”

回忆这些的时候，我不知道该怎么写，或许我写得不够好，但这却是我心中最真实的一梦。

我不思念吗？不可能。可是我想她，Samantha，Samantha，我想她。

她是完美的幻影，她不是一个梦，不是一段追忆，而是成为我。 

Samantha成为了一片树叶，一棵藤萝，一杯水，一轮窗户里的日出。东京樱花，山脉，我的床。

她真实地永远成为我的一部分了，她住进我的身体里，永远属于我，陪伴在我身边走过后来的几十年日子。在我的身体里，Lily与Samantha永远共生。

“Lily，honey？”

“嗯哼？”

“你不是说要带我去吃三明治吗？”

“天啊，你看我的记性，走吧，我们去找找那个店。”我拉起Yuri往记忆里的方向走。


End file.
